Innocent
by Akano Tsukki
Summary: Tampang rupawan, harta berlimpah, hebat dalam semua bidang olahraga, itulah yang dapat di deskripsikan dari Natsu Dragneel. Fangirls? Untuk dihitung saja mungkin tidak ada habisnya. Padahal separuh lebih diantara mereka sudah banyak yang disakiti hatinya. Playboy? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi Natsu tidak pernah pacaran, hanya hobi PHP aja. Brengsek? Sudah jelas. (NaLu, Highschool AU)
1. Play 1 : Prologue

PLAK! 1 tamparan mendarat di pipi. Pemuda dengan rambut _spyke_ pink meringis pelan merasakan sedikit perih di pipi kanannya. Sepasang mata biru muda jernih menatapnya nyalang penuh amarah.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau berdekatan dengannya seperti ini?!" layar ponsel dihadapkan tepat di muka, dengan foto terpampang jelas di layar. Di foto itu terlihat dirinya tengah merangkul mesra 2 orang gadis sekaligus.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Natsu Dragneel itu hanya memandang datar gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Kau merasa bermasalah dengan hal itu Jenny?"

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau mencintaiku?" kedua iris biru Jenny mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah mengatakannya," jawaban singkat Natsu menghantam telak hatinya. Yang entah mengapa, masih sedikit menyimpan harapan.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi sikapmu padaku─"

"Sikapku memang seperti ini, jadi jangan salah paham, hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau membuang waktuku," malas mendengar ocehan Jenny, Natsu memotong perkataannya.

"N-Natsu! Tunggu! Hiks," Natsu menulikan pendengaran dari isakan di belakangnya, ia melenggang cuek meninggalkan Jenny sendiri di taman belakang sekolah tanpa rasa bersalah.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **But this story is Mine**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Friendship_

 _ **WARNING! :**_ _OOC, OOT, typo(s), Highschool!AU, dll;_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda ini? Dengan tampang rupawan, harta berlimpah, jago olahraga pula, mustahil ia tidak dikenali. Rambut _spyke_ sewarna bunga sakura, sepasang iris mata onyx yang tajam, dan juga syal putih kotak-kotak sudah merupakan ciri khasnya. Ia disukai hampir semua kaum hawa di sekolah.

Sifatnya ramah, polos, perhatian, dan agak kekanakan tapi bisa bersikap romantis di saat yang tepat, meski semua itu menutupi sifat aslinya. Karena dibalik itu semua, Natsu di-cap sebagai _playboy_ nomer 2 di sekolah, setelah orang bernama Loke. Dengan otak liciknya, ia telah berhasil mematahkan hati banyak perempuan. Yang membuat aneh, Natsu tetap digilai.

Yah, tapi dia belum pernah berpacaran. Dekat dengan perempuan pun hanya sebatas sampai pegangan tangan atau rangkulan, tidak lebih. Alasannya? Natsu bilang sih ia tidak mau punya mantan. Itu saja, tidak ada alasan khusus. Oh! Ada alasan lain yang pernah dikatakan olehnya.

"Biar tidak mendapat gelar _playboy,"_ begitu katanya. Alasan yang semakin tidak jelas saja. Padahal gelar _playboy_ sudah ada padanya, peringkat 2 pula _._

Natsu melangkah santai memasuki gedung sekolah Yousei High School. Sesekali pipinya yang me-merah bekas tamparan sebelumnya diusap.

"Sial, tamparan perempuan itu ternyata sakit sekali, kekuatan dari mana sih," gerutu Natsu.

"Hoo~Tamparan manis di pagi hari _flame-head?_ " sapaan─atau lebih tepatnya ejekan─terdengar begitu Natsu memasuki kelas 2-4, sapaan dari _frienemy-_ nya Gray Fullbuster.

" _Urusai ice-boxer_ , jangan menambah buruk pagiku," sahut Natsu jutek.

"Ck, salahmu sendiri hobi mematahkan hati perempuan, memangnya kau tidak bisa berhenti ya?" tanya Gray.

"Berhenti? Mungkin belum, atau tidak akan pernah, aku belum bisa membayangkan hal serius mengenai cinta, mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh sehingga terlena dengan sikapku," jawab Natsu seraya duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah Gray.

Kalau tidak ingat orang di hadapannya adalah sahabatnya─ _rival_ ─sejak menginjak kelas 1 SMP, Gray pasti tidak ragu lagi untuk menonjok pemuda brengsek ini. Oke, mereka memang sering adu jotos namun hanya dengan maksud main-main, bukan masalah serius. Bagaimanapun juga, Gray sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, jadi ia tidak bisa menceramahi Natsu. Dan lagi, Natsu adalah orang yang bisa memutarbalikkan fakta semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, membuat lawan bicaranya mati kutu. Kekeras kepala-annya juga menambah nilai _plus_. Orang yang sudah mengenal kepribadian Natsu akan berpikir 2 kali untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Dasar _playboy,_ "

"Aku tidak pernah punya pacar, jangan sebut aku begitu,"

"Tapi sudah berapa kali kau menjalani _HTS (Hubungan Tanpa Status)_ dengan gadis-gadis sekolah ini huh?"

"...tidak kuhitung, aku sadar aku kurang pintar di Matematika," jawaban Natsu yang tidak nyambung membuat Gray _sweatdrop._

"Heh, aku harap kau cepat-cepat mendapatkan _karma_ -mu,"

"Teman macam apa yang mendo'akan keburukan hah?! Ngajak berantem _ice-boxer?!"_

"Siapa yang temanmu hah?! Kemari kau _flame-head!"_

Beberapa murid kelas 2-4 hanya menghela napas panjang melihat pertengkaran tidak penting yang terjadi hampir setiap hari. Tidak ada yang melerai, seluruh sekolah pun sudah malas berurusan dengan keduanya jika sudah bertengkar. Beruntung ketua Komite Disiplin Erza Scarlet sedang menjalani olimpiade di kota sebelah selama 2 minggu.

" **Ehm** ," deheman dengan suara baritone berhasil membuat Gray dan Natsu merinding disko. Sial, mereka lupa guru mata pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"E-eh, Laxus- _sensei_ ,"

" **Lari keliling lapangan 5 keliling non-stop, protes tambah 5,"** perkataan dengan nada penuh tekanan tanda perintah mutlak. Hukuman sudah ditetapkan, protes tambah 5.

"A-Aye!" Tanpa membantah keduanya langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas. Sejenak lupa lapangan sekolah mereka luasnya 1 km X 500 m.

Bertepatan Natsu dan Gray yang berlari keluar kelas, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu masuk kelas 2-4 tercengang.

"Barusan... ada angin lewat ya?" gumamnya bingung.

"Oi murid pindahan! Cepat masuk ke dalam dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Laxus- _sensei_ memanggil gadis itu.

"Ah, _hai!_ " gadis itu menurut kemudian memasuki kelas 2-4 yang akan menjadi kelas barunya.

" _Gomen_ aku pindah ke kelas ini di pertengahan tahun pembelajaran kalian, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, pindahan dari kota Crocus, semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," gadis bersurai pirang bernama Lucy itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Suasana mendadak hening, Lucy jadi tegang sendiri. Hingga suara tawa pecah dari beberapa orang.

"Tidak usah terlalu tegang dan formal begitu Heartfilia,"

"Awww, dia sangat cantik,"

"Siapapun diterima di kelas ini kok,"

" _Yosh!_ Kita semua tentu akan menjadi teman baikmu Heartfilia! _Ne Minna?"_

"YAAA!" _koor_ murid 1 kelas.

Lucy menghela napas lega dan terharu, ia merasa dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah di sekolah barunya.

" _Arigato minna_ , dan panggil saja aku Lucy," ucap Lucy dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Beberapa murid laki-laki _blushing_.

"Bangkumu di paling belakang barisan kedua, cepat duduk, yang lainnya buka buku paket matematika halaman 135," perintah Laxus.

" _Hai! Arigato Laxus-sensei!_ " kata Lucy sambil menghampiri bangkunya kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Belum lama Lucy memperhatikan pelajaran, tiba-tiba secarik kertas dilipat 2 mendarat di mejanya. Sambil menyernyit heran, Lucy membuka dan membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

 _Hei, lihat ke bangku depan dekat jendela─_ begitu tulisannya.

' _Hah? Memang ada apa di sana?'_ pikir Lucy.

Kedua iris caramel-nya membulat begitu melihat ke arah depan dekat jendela. 2 orang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rambut biru tengah tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Lucy.

"Levy- _chan!_ Juvia!" Lucy memekik tertahan. Kedua gadis itu menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk diam. Secarik kertas kembali dilempar padanya.

 _Tunggu istirahat, Laxus-sensei galak loh Lu-chan─Levy_

 _Kyaaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu Lucyy ^^─Juvia_

Lucy tersenyum kecil membacanya.

* * *

 _Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiing._ Bel istirahat berbunyi 3 kali. Para guru mengakhiri jam pelajaran, dan murid-murid membereskan buku pelajaran. Beberapa ada yang pergi ke kantin, makan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah, atau sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda tawa dengan temannya.

Bertepatan itu pula, Gray dan Natsu selesai menjalankan hukuman dan tengah mengganti seragam mereka yang basah oleh keringat. Setelah selesai mengganti seragam, keduanya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Laxus- _sensei_ sialan, menghukum tanpa tanggung-tanggung," gerutu Natsu.

"Cih, memang yang membuat kita dihukum siapa?" gumam Gray, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Natsu.

"Kau menyalahkanku _teme_?! Memang siapa yang mulai sebelumnya _ice-brain?!_ " seru Natsu emosi, dengan tangan yang langsung mencengkram kerah baju Gray.

"Kau memanggilku apa _flame-head?"_ Gray balik mencengkram kerah baju _kawannya._

"Hahaha! Ternyata selain otakmu yang beku kau tuli juga," Natsu tertawa mengejek.

Wajah Gray merah padam menahan amarah. Dan detik berikutnya . . . kalian tau-lah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tepat saat itu Lucy, Juvia, dan Levy melewati keduanya yang sedang adu fisik di tengah koridor.

"Engg, _nee_ Juvia, Levy- _chan_ , 2 orang yang sedang berantem itu, tidak apa dibiarkan?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap 2 pemuda kurang kerjaan yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mereka? Biarkan saja, justru kalau tidak seperti itu malah aneh, pacarmu tuh Juvia," jawab Levy cuek.

"Juvia tidak mau ikut campur," sahut Juvia.

"Pacar?! Yang mana?!"

"Itu loh, yang rambutnya biru gelap, ingat teman kita di sekolah dasar yang sering _shirtless_ tanpa sadar?" perkataan Levy membuat Lucy mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"OH! Orang yang disukai Juvia dulu, Gray kan? Kalian pacaran sejak kapan Juvia?" goda Lucy. Juvia hanya _blushing_.

"G-Gray- _sama_ menembak Juvia saat upacara kelulusan SMP," jawab Juvia malu.

"Woow, kalian 1 sekolah sampai sekarang? _Sugoi_ , apa Levy- _chan_ juga 1 sekolah terus dengan Juvia?"

"Tidak, aku dan Juvia beda SMP, tapi kita bertemu lagi di SMA, Lu- _chan_ sendiri kemana selama ini? Tiba-tiba pindah sekolah sewaktu kelas 4 tanpa pamit, kami sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu tau," ujar Levy.

"Benar, ditambah kami tidak pernah mendapat kabar apapun tentangmu selama ini, nomor ponsel, _e-mail_ , keduanya diganti dan media sosial lainnya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi," tambah Juvia.

Lucy terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayahku ada dinas di Crocus jadi aku harus ikut pindah, maaf tidak memberitau kalian, kepindahannya mendadak," Lucy menjawab dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"Aaah! Kenapa suasananya jadi sedih begini? Sudahlah! Yang penting kita sudah bersama lagi di sekolah ini, iya kan?"

"Lucy benar, baiklaah! Untuk merayakan bertemunya kita, aku yang traktir kalian berdua di kantin!" seru Juvia semangat.

"YAAAY!" sorak Lucy dan Levy bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 2-4 terdengar ribut meski bel sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kenapa? Guru mapel mereka tidak ada, kata guru lain, guru mapel mereka sekarang sedang sakit. Para murid turut berduka cita atas sakitnya guru, dan bersuka cita atas tidak hadirnya sang guru. Dasar murid durhaka, namanya juga pelajar sih, haha. Sekarang ini beberapa orang tengah mengobrol di meja Lucy, ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Sementara itu, Natsu memperhatikan sang murid baru yang berbeda 4 bangku darinya.

"Oi Gray, aku baru sadar ada murid baru di kelas kita," ucap Natsu.

Gray yang tengah memainkan game di _smartphone-_ nya melirik seseorang yang tengah dikerubungi. Kedua matanya melotot begitu menyadari siapa gadis pirang itu.

"Lucy?" gumam Gray pelan, namun berhasil ditangkap pendengaran Natsu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ya, dia temanku sewaktu di sekolah dasar bersama Levy dan Juvia, namanya Lucy Heartfilia," jawab Gray.

Pandangan Natsu kembali kepada Lucy, dan perlahan seringaian di bibirnya terukir. Untuk Gray yang cukup lama mengenal Natsu, tentu ia sangat mengenali seringaian itu.

"Kau tertarik padannya?"

"Heh, sasaran baruku, mungkin?" Natsu menjawab dengan nada main-main.

"Sialan─" baru saja Gray ingin mencegah keinginan Natsu, namun mendadak ia terdiam dan kembali duduk tenang, meski dalam hati gelisah.

' _Cih, aku tidak mau membuat Lucy menjadi mainannya, tapi melarang berapa kalipun si bodoh ini tidak akan mau mendengarkan, maafkan aku Lucy,'_ batin Gray miris.

"Tidak jadi melarangku _ice-princess?_ " seringaian menyebalkan Natsu melebar kala menyadari alasan Gray yang tidak jadi bicara.

Gray hanya mendelik. Pandangannya berpindah ke arah Lucy yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman baru dan kedua sahabat lamannya. Dan ketika memperhatikan gadis itu, Gray teringat akan sesuatu.

 _'Ah iya, Lucy kan...'_ giliran seringai Gray yang kini terkembang.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu saat ini _flame-brain_ , tapi aku tau kau tetap tidak akan menghentikan apa yang sudah kau niatkan, namun untuk kali ini aku yakin kau akan mendapat balasan dari semua perempuan yang pernah kau sakiti...melalui Lucy," kata Gray yakin.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti," dengus Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Fairy Tail, mohon kritik, saran, atau apapun itu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ne~**

 **Cuma itu yang mau author sampaikan, sampai jumpa lain waktu :D**


	2. Play 2 : Revenge, Starts

**Balasan Review :**

 **Ifa. dragnel** **92 :** Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita gajelas ini Ifa- _san_ T_T

 **tsukibae13 :** Keren kah? _Arigato_ tsukibae- _san_ , hiks, ternyata ada yang mau-maunya mengikuti cerita ini, saya terhura :')

 **Nao Vermillion :** _Arigatou_ atas sarannya Nao- _san_ , tapi jujur aja author belum bisa bikin cerita panjang per-chapter-nya, mencapai 2k aja sudah keajaiban, _hontoni gomennasai_ m(_ _)m

 **vicky-chan :** _Gomen,_ author belum bisa bikin cerita yang terlalu panjang, author harap yang sekarang sudah cukup panjang...mungkin? hehe :D

 **Febnanda :** Terima kasih atas pujiannya Febnanda- _san_ ^^

 **I Love Erza :** Lucy itu~~~ _something_ :D

 **Fic of Delusion :** Engga juga sih, justru di sini Lucy itu _friendly_ banget, di anime juga memang iya sih. Awalnya niat bikin Lucy benci cowok macam Natsu, tapi ngga jadi, author mau bikin Natsu lebih menderita dengan sifat Lucy di ff ini#PLAK

 **Naomi Koala :** _Arigato_ Naomi- _san_ ^^

 **anyaaa :** Siip, ini udah dilanjut :D

 **Untuk semuanya terima kasih sudah me-review ^^**

* * *

 _ **Last Chapter**_

"Kau tertarik padannya?"

"Heh, sasaran baruku, mungkin?" Natsu menjawab dengan nada main-main.

"Sialan─" baru saja Gray ingin mencegah keinginan Natsu, namun mendadak ia terdiam dan kembali duduk tenang, meski dalam hati gelisah.

' _Cih, aku tidak mau membuat Lucy menjadi mainannya, tapi melarang berapa kalipun si bodoh ini tidak akan mau mendengarkan, maafkan aku Lucy,'_ batin Gray miris.

"Tidak jadi melarangku _ice-princess?_ " seringaian menyebalkan Natsu melebar kala menyadari alasan Gray yang tidak jadi bicara.

Gray hanya mendelik. Pandangannya berpindah ke arah Lucy yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman baru dan kedua sahabat lamannya. Dan ketika memperhatikan gadis itu, Gray teringat akan sesuatu.

 _'Ah iya, Lucy kan...'_ giliran seringai Gray yang kini terkembang.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu saat ini _flame-brain_ , tapi aku tau kau tetap tidak akan menghentikan apa yang sudah kau niatkan, namun untuk kali ini aku yakin kau akan mendapat balasan dari semua perempuan yang pernah kau sakiti...melalui Lucy Heartfilia," kata Gray yakin.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti," dengus Natsu.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **But this story is Mine**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Friendship,_ _ **maybe**_ _humor_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Natsu X Lucy, slight Gray X Juvia, Levy X Gajeel_

 _ **WARNING! :**_ _OOC, OOT, typo(s), Highschool!AU, alur kecepetan, dll;_

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Para murid sudah banyak yang pergi, baik itu pulang ke rumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Di kelas selain aku hanyalah Levy, Lucy, dan Juvia yang tengah mengobrol. Sambil membereskan barang-barang di mejaku, aku mencuri dengar 3 gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Juvia, Levy- _chan_ , di gerbang sekolah kalian sudah ditunggu pangeran kalian kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri," ujar sang murid baru berambut pirang, Lucy.

" _Mou,_ Lu- _chan,_ Gajeel itu tidak ada pangeran-pangerannya!" bantah Levy dengan wajah yang merah.

"Ah~Gray- _sama_ memang seperti pangeran," gumam Juvia.

Lucy terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi berbeda kedua sahabatnya.

"Makanya, kalian cepat pulang, mereka sudah mulai berantem di gerbang sekolah tuh," tunjuk Lucy ke luar jendela. Gerbang sekolah memang terlihat dari kelas 2-4.

"Waaa, gawat! Lu- _chan_ aku duluan!"

"Gray- _samaaa!_ Juvia akan segera ke sana!"

Dan dalam sekejap mata kedua gadis bersurai biru itu keluar dari kelas, menyisakan aku dan Lucy. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang sambil beranjak dari bangkunya, kemudian pergi ke luar kelas. Dewi fortuna sedang di pihakku, sepertinya Lucy pulang sendirian. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Dengan langkah santai aku menghampiri dirinya yang berjalan sendirian di koridor. Lucy yang menyadari kehadiranku menoleh ke arahku, menatapku penuh tanya.

" _Yo_ Heartfilia, aku teman sekelasmu, Natsu Dragneel," sapaku dengan cengiran khasku, yang biasanya membuat perempuan deg-degan. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku ke- _pede-_ an, kenyataannya memang begitu :p

"Teman sekelas? Rasanya saat perkenalan aku tidak melihatmu," kata Lucy.

"Tadi pagi aku dan Gray dihukum, jadi kami tidak ada di kelas saat jam pelajaran pagi," jelasku.

"Ah! Dragneel- _san_ sahabat Gray, kan?" celetukan polosnya membuat cengiranku hilang, digantikan tampang cemberut. Kami pun mengobrol sambil berjalan.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi bersahabat dengan _ice-boxer_ itu,"

"Dan tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja nama kecilku, Heartfilia," lanjutku.

"Oke, emm, Natsu- _san─"_

"Natsu saja cukup," aku memotong perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu Natsu juga panggil nama kecilku ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum...manis. Eh sial, kenapa rasanya malah aku yang berdebar melihat senyumannya.

"Eh, i-itu...Luigi?" loh, mendadak aku lupa nama kecilnya.

"Namaku Lucy, bukan Luigi," protesnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan, ia sukses membuatku terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya sangat lucu.

"Baiklah Luce!"

Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Terserah,"

"Hehe, jangan cemberut begitu, Luce adalah panggilan khususku untukmu,"

"Panggilan khusus?"

"Selain lebih mudah diucapkan, i-itu, a-a-aku hanya ingin lebih ak-akrab denganmu," baiklah, entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku terasa panas ketika mengatakan ini. Tunggu, KENAPA MENDADAK AKU GUGUP?!

Lucy terdiam, kemudian menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?!" protesku.

"A-ah, tidak ada, t-tapi, ahahaha!" tanpa kuketahui alasannya Lucy tertawa lepas.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang─oke, kuakui aku _blushing_ ─kemudian cemberut.

"Na-Natsu itu lucu ya," ucap Lucy setelah akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

Lucu? LUCU?! Kalau mendapat sebutan seperti keren, tampan, atau sejenisnya aku sudah biasa. Tapi gadis ini menyebutku lucu?! Sungguh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada sebal dalam bicaraku.

"Ahaha, _gomen_ kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung, tapi pokoknya Natsu itu lucu~"

"Arrgh! Berhenti memanggilku lucu!" protesku.

"Natsu malu ya~" godanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

Entah berapa kali aku berkata sialan dalam hati hari ini. Tanpa alasan yang kuketahui wajahku terasa terbakar. Antara sebal disebut lucu─bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dariku─atau karena tawa cerianya yang membuatku...ah, lupakan. Aku harus terfokus untuk menaklukannya.

...Tolong lupakan aku sempat _blushing_ karena alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Aku yakin bukan senyuman atau tawa Luce yang membuatku begini. Sumpah!

 **End of Natsu POV**

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu terlewati sejak Lucy menjadi murid baru. Meski begitu ia sudah akrab dengan banyak orang, bukan hanya dengan kelas sendiri namun dengan kelas yang lainnya juga bahkan kakak kelas. Gadis pirang itu beradaptasi sangat cepat, kepribadiannya ceria dan ramah, siapa yang tidak mau berteman dengannya? Namun selama 2 minggu itu juga, orang yang paling dekat dengan Lucy adalah Natsu Dragneel. Gray, Juvia, dan Levy sudah pernah memperingati Lucy tentang ke- _playboy_ -an pemuda bersurai salmon itu, tapi Lucy hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban :

"Memang kenapa? Dia teman yang baik kok,"

Oh nak, betapa polosnya dirimu. Jawaban Lucy disambut seringai penuh kemenangan Natsu dan geraman jengkel Gray, setelahnya mereka perang di kelas. Lucy hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

' _Memangnya kalau Natsu playboy kenapa? Kelihatannya Natsu tidak bermasalah bermain denganku yang perempuan, eh tapi playboy itu maksudnya Natsu suka bermain dengan laki-laki saja atau apa ya?'_ batin Lucy bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Luce! Ayo pulang!" ajak Natsu ceria seperti biasa.

"Sebentar! Levy, Juvia, Gray aku duluan! Natsu tunggu aku!" seru Lucy sambil berlari mengejar Natsu yang sengaja meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha, kejar aku Luce~"

"Natsu curang! Kamu kan cowok, kakimu lebih panjang!"

"Itu sih salahmu karena pendek,"

"NATSU!"

Natsu dan Lucy keluar dari kelas sambil kejar-kejaran, terlihat sangat akrab. Di kelas hanya tersisa Levy, Juvia, dan Gray.

"Gray- _sama_ , apa tidak apa Lucy dan Natsu- _san_..." tanpa Juvia melanjutkan perkataannya Gray sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Kita lihat dulu keadaannya, selama Natsu tidak macam-macam, mungkin kita biarkan saja," jawab Gray tenang.

"Kalau Lu- _chan_ kenapa-kenapa akan kubunuh Dragneel itu," geram Levy.

"Tenanglah Levy, lagipula aku ingin melihat bagaimana _flame-head_ itu frustasi setelah beberapa lama dekat dengan seorang Lucy Heartfilia," seringaian Gray terkembang.

"Jangan-jangan Gray - _sama_ juga pernah seperti itu?" tanya Juvia curiga.

"Ju-Juvia, i-itu hanya cinta monyet semasa SD oke? Lucy hanya seperti adik bagiku sekarang," jawab Gray gelagapan karena ditatap tajam plus aura gelap yang mematikan.

"Tapi Gray, apa kau yakin?" tanya Levy.

"Kira-kira 85% yakin, Lucy memiliki pesona yang sulit ditolak bukan? Bahkan mungkin oleh _playboy_ semacam _flame-head_ idiot itu,"

Sekarang Levy ikut menyeringai.

"Benar juga, Lu- _chan_ sudah mematahkan hati banyak laki-laki sewaktu SD, meski tanpa disadarinya juga sih,"

"Juvia tidak tau harus kasihan pada Lucy atau pada Natsu- _san_ ," Juvia bergumam namun dapat didengar Gray dan Levy.

"Orang seperti _flame-head_ tidak perlu dikasihani Juvia," Gray tertawa jahat.

"Gray, ketawamu seram DAN SEJAK KAPAN BAJUMU HILANG?!" teriak Levy.

"EH?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" dan Gray berteriak tak kalah heboh.

Juvia _sweatdrop_ akan kebiasaan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejar-kejaran sampai keluar sekolah, Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebelum pulang. Dan sekarang mereka berakhir di taman kota, duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon sambil menikmati es krim masing-masing yang dibeli Natsu. Mengobrol hal menarik yang pernah mereka alami untuk memperdalam uhukpertemananuhuk mereka.

"Dan setelah itu dia hanya memakai boxer selama bermain di babak kedua tanpa disadarinya, _ice-boxer_ itu benar-benar mempermalukan tim basket sekolah kita," cerita Natsu ditanggapi dengan tawa Lucy.

"Ahahaha, Gray juga pernah seperti itu sewaktu mewakili sekolahku bermain voli sewaktu kelas 4,"

"Jadi dia memang sudah _pervert_ sejak kecil ya,"

Keduanya pun tertawa mengingat kebiasaan sahabat mereka. Gray yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama Juvia bersin tiba-tiba.

"Gray- _sama_ kedinginan?" tanya Juvia khawatir.

"Ah tidak, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aib-ku," jawab Gray jengkel.

Kita kembali pada Natsu dan Lucy.

"Seperti yang kuduga, berteman dengan Natsu benar-benar menyenangkan," ucap Lucy.

"Berteman denganmu juga menyenangkan," sahut Natsu dengan cengiran khas-nya.

' _Teman eh? Kita lihat apa pendapatmu tentangku setelah kau melihat aku yang sebenarnya,'_ batin Natsu. Bibirnya mengukir seringai samar tanpa Lucy sadari.

"Hei Luce, di sudut bibirmu ada es krim,"

"Eh? Di mana?" tanya Lucy sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Di sini," Natsu mengusap sudut bibir Lucy dengan ibu jarinya.

Wajah Lucy merah padam, kemudian gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain─tunggu, itu ekspetasi Natsu semata. Realita-nya, Lucy sama sekali tidak _blusing_ _,_ apalagi membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tersenyum manis, tanpa diduga Lucy mengusap sudut bibir Natsu dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Natsu sendiri mendadak membeku diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Di sudut bibirmu juga ada," kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya prediksi Natsu salah besar. Karena justru wajahnya lah yang serasa terbakar, dan dia juga yang memalingkan wajah.

' _Kenapa reaksinya malah terbalik?!'_ Natsu membatin _stress_.

"Natsu? Wajahmu merah sekali, kau sakit?" dan dengan polosnya Lucy bertanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja, suhu udara di sini agak panas ya, ahahaha," jawab Natsu sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya yang masih merah dan tertawa─yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

"Panas? Tapi menurutku udara sekarang itu dingin, apa mungkin aku yang sakit?" gumam Lucy bingung.

"Mu-mungkin begitu, lebih baik kita habiskan es krim ini kemudian pulang, kau butuh istirahat Luce," benar, Natsu harus jauh dari gadis ini secepat mungkin, sebelum ia terkena serangan jantung karena kecepatan detaknya yang di atas batas wajar.

"Iya, sepertinya aku memang merasa cukup lelah, lagipula sekarang sudah sore, ayo pulang,"

Setelah menghabiskan es krim, keduanya berjalan bersebelahan dalam keheningan. Biasanya Natsu selalu memulai pembicaraan agar suasana tidak _awkward_ seperti ini, namun sekarang pemuda itu hanya diam.

' _Tumben Natsu diam saja, jangan-jangan memang dia yang sakit tapi bilang padaku baik-baik saja supaya aku tidak khawatir? Apa aku harus mengantarnya sampai rumah ya?'_ pikir Lucy.

"Natsu, aku boleh main ke rumahmu?" Lucy bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" dalam hati Natsu bersyukur sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang sempat salah tingkah tidak jelas tadi.

Meski jujur, pertanyaan Lucy membuatnya cukup panik. Barusan Natsu mengajaknya pulang supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Lucy.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, selama ini setiap pulang bersama Natsu, kamu yang selalu mengantarku," jawab Lucy.

"Itu sudah tugas laki-laki kan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan perempuan pulang sendirian,"

"Tapi aku ingin tau rumahmu,"

"Rumahku jauh Luce, kau sedang lelah kan?"

"Bohong, Gray bilang rumahmu cuma beda 3 blok dari apartemen tempatku tinggal, lagipula aku yakin aku baik-baik saja,"

' _Gray teme,'_ dalam hati Natsu sudah bersumpah akan menendang _frienemy_ -nya besok pagi.

"Err, baiklah, rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, tapi sekarang sudah sore Luce, kita bisa bermain ke rumahku lain kali,"

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak, lagipula kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih?"

Jeda sebentar, Lucy menghela napas panjang.

"Aku khawatir, sikapmu mendadak aneh, sedari tadi juga Natsu diam saja sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan, padahal biasanya kamu yang memulai pembicaraan," jelas Lucy.

Mendangar penjelasan Lucy, Natsu merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Lain kali saja oke?" bujuk Natsu melihat Lucy menunjukkan tanda-tanda ngambek. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk...dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Kekehan pelan Natsu kembali lolos.

* * *

Malam harinya, di kediaman keluarga Dragneel...

" -#$% ^*+_)=~!," ( _translate:_ sial, semua yang terjadi padaku barusan benar-benar memalukan!).

"Natsu, kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bicara sambil menutupi wajahmu dengan bantal sofa begitu," tegur pemuda berambut hitam─Zeref Dragneel, kakaknya.

" _Nandemonai_ ," Natsu menjawab malas sambil melempar bantal sofa yang barusan digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Wajahmu agak merah, demam?" tanya Zeref sambil menghampiri adiknya yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran tv dengan remot di tangannya.

"AKU BUKAN MALU!" seruan tiba-tiba Natsu membuat kakaknya kaget.

"Errm, berusan aku tidak bilang kalau kamu malu," Zeref menatapnya bingung.

Oh sial, Natsu merasa sangat bodoh di hadapan kakaknya.

"...anggap tadi kau tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun Zeref- _nii_ _-san_ ," setelah berkata begitu Natsu pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya, meninggalkan Zeref yang masih bingung karena tingkah labil sang adik.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Gray nanti, mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu," gumam Zeref _sweatdrop_.

Di dalam kamar, Natsu berguling-guling beberapa kali di atas kasurnya. Bayangan gadis blonde yang merupakan teman barunya sejak 2 minggu lalu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

' _Kenapa tadi justru aku yang salah tingkah sih?!'_ ingin rasanya Natsu berteriak seperti itu kalau tidak ingat dengan keberadaan Zeref di rumah.

"Tch, sial, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku," Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan sejak awal.

Tiba-tiba Natsu teringat perkataan Gray.

" _Kali ini aku yakin kau akan mendapat balasan dari semua perempuan yang pernah kau sakiti...melalui Lucy Heartfilia,"_

"Apa maksudnya _stripper_ sialan itu berkata begitu sih, firasatku jadi buruk begini kan,"

Natsu mendumel sambil memejamkan matanya, kemudian terlelap dalam sekejap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Lama? Iya. Garing? Banget. Ampuni author, saya ga terlalu bakat bikin cerita sih ya, cuma sekedar hobi aja. Mohon maaf apabila mengecewakan. Saya ga bisa memastikan bakal update cepat atau bakal lama karena saya ngetik sesuai ide dan mood. Hontoni gomennasai, sampai bertemu lagi lain kali~**


	3. Play 3 : Boy's Talk

**Balasan Review~**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman** **:** Hoho, nanti juga anda mengerti Lusy- _san_ ~ :D

 **ifa dragneel92** **:** Oke ifa- _san, omatasette_ ^^

 **anyaaa :** EEEH BENERAN? _Arigatou_ anya- _san,_ terharu saya. Gomen ga bisa update asap yaa.:(

 **Nao Vermillion** **:** Terima kasih atas pengertiannyaNao _-san_. Tapi aku suka membaca fic dengan word panjang kok, fic Nao- _san_ termasuk favoritku ^^

 **Nafikaze :** Hehe, iya. Author pengen bikin Natsu yang menderita karena cinta gitu #dibakar

 **Serly Scarlet** **:** Gawaat, author bikin anak orang insomnia DX Hehe, gapapa kok baru review juga. Bagi Lucy, maksud _playboy_ adalah _play_ =main + _boy=_ laki-laki. Intinya sih buat Lucy _playboy_ itu sifat seseorang yang hanya suka main dengan laki-laki, tapi bukan mempermainkan laki-laki loh :v Kan Lucy-nya masih polos~ Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu dengan sabar :D

 **Akayuki1479** **:** Tepat sekali Akayuki- _san~_ Tentu saja innocent-bumbu-bikin-ngefly-plus-jatuh-seketika yang menang XD

 **Furuchisa** **:** No,no, Zeref- _niisan_ itu kerennya berkali-kali X3

 **Fic of Delusion** **:** Tenang, _kokoro_ Natsu _tsuyoi_ kok, kan kalo hatinya ga kuat Lucy bisa diambil orang laen :v

 **Kikoylogia** **:** Terima kasih ^^ Hmmm, soal word author benar-benar minta maaf, author ga bisa bikin word terlalu banyak dalam 1 chapter meski sudah berusaha -_- Semoga chapter ini lebih banyak dikit. Hehe, _daijoubu_ , terima kasih sudah menunggu~

 **h3ndy x** **:** Hehe, _gomen_ , author belum bisa bikin alur yang agak lambat gitu :(

 **Fukuzatsuna Ai** **:** Iyaa, author pengen banget gitu bikin hubungan kakak-adik Dragneel sebagai hubungan kakak-adik yang biasa, chapter ini agak banyak loh :D

 **Natsu489** **:** Oke~

 **Yuzuno :** Hehe, terima kasih Yuzuno- _san_. Tapi kalau boleh bertanya membatu seperti apa dulu ya?

 **mihawk607** **:** Tenang, tenang, jangan kecewa Miha- _san_ , hahaha. Tapi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan :(

* * *

 _Author cuma ngasih tau, buat chapter ini mungkin momen NaLu-nya bakal dikit banget karena chapter ini hanya mengisahkan tentang Natsu yang berusaha mengerti perasaan_ _lovesick_ _aneh yang dirasakannya setelah beberapa lama dekat dengan Lucy. Kemungkinan bakalan boring sih, tapi buat chapter selanjutnya diusahain bakal banyak NaLu moment kok. So~Enjoy this chapter_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **But this story is Mine**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Friendship,_ _ **maybe**_ _humor_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Natsu X Lucy_

 _ **WARNING! :**_ _OOC, OOT, typo(s), Highschool!AU, alur kecepetan, dll;_

* * *

" _Ohayou minna!"_ sapaan riang Lucy disambut sapaan balasan dari teman sekelasnya.

" _Ohayou mo_ Lucy- _chan~_ "

" _Ohayo_ Lucy!"

Teman-teman lainnya menjawab sapaan Lucy dengan jawaban serupa. Namun langkahnya menuju tempat duduk terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"Oh Lucy- _hime_ , kedatanganmu semakin mencerahkan hariku di kelas yang suram ini~"

Yah, siapa lagi yang akan bicara seperti itu selain sang _playboy_ nomor 1 di sekolah, Loke. Sebenarnya pemuda itu murid kelas lain, namun telinganya menajam begitu mendengar kata 'murid-baru-cantik-di-kelas-2-4,' pada suatu waktu. Tapi Loke baru sempat ke kelas Lucy pagi ini, hari-hari sebelumnya _sibuk_. Loke menghampiri Lucy disertai senyuman _tampan_. Tampan itu relatif loh ya.

"Suram? Tapi kelas ini terang-terang saja Loke, lagipula aku bukan matahari, tidak bisa mencerahkan orang lain," kata Lucy sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Hening sejenak. Murid kelas 2-4 langsung banyak yang menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa, namun ada juga yang langsung ngakak di tempat seperti Gray. Sedangkan Loke? Dia sudah pergi dari kelas 2-4 dengan wajah merah saking malunya.

"L-Lucy ka-kau, ahahaha! Kau luar biasa!" Gray berkata susah payah karena sibuk tertawa.

"Lu- _chan_ pffft, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Loke seperti itu," ucap Levy yang menahan tawa, meski akhirnya tertawa juga.

Juvia hanya tertawa kecil melihat Lucy yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Loke kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Perkataan Lucy barusan yang membuat Loke begitu," Juvia menjawab Lucy, namun tampaknya Lucy malah semakin tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara ya?" gumam Lucy.

"Tidak, perkataanmu benar-benar tepat sasaran," sahut Gray─setelah tawanya berhenti.

Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu para murid kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing meski beberapa ada yang masih tertawa ketika membicarakan atau mengingatnya. Lucy melanjutkan langkah ke bangkunya. Levy dan Juvia menumpang duduk di bangku depan Lucy, sedangkan Gray menumpang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Lucy.

"Yo Lucy!" sapa Gray.

"Hai Gray, Natsu di mana?"

Gray memutar bola matanya malas.

"Paling si bodoh itu digampar perempuan lagi sebelum masuk kelas,"

"Wow, ini ke-4 kalinya dalam 2 minggu ini," perkataan Levy tersirat nada kekaguman yang dibuat-buat.

"Natsu- _san_ benar-benar tidak kapok," tambah Juvia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Natsu sampai dia sering ditampar perempuan? Kalian tidak pernah mau memberitauku," ujar Lucy sebal mengingat teman-temannya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau Lu- _chan,_ tapi─"

"Yo, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" panjang umur, Natsu sudah datang.

"Kami membicarakan tamparan _penuh_ _sayang_ di wajahmu," sahut Gray sinis.

"Hooo, kau juga mau _ice-princess?"_

"Coba saja kalau bisa _flame-breath!_ "

PLAK! Untuk kedua kalinya, kelas hening pagi ini, sekarang karena terdengar suara tamparan keras. Tidak, Natsu dan Gray belum mulai gampar-gamparan. Tatapan tidak percaya kini terarah pada Natsu yang memegangi pipi kirinya dan Lucy yang memiliki posisi habis menampar orang.

"Lu-Luce! Aku salah apa?!" seru Natsu.

"Eh, bukannya Gray bilang tamparan itu tanda sayang?"

Tawa di kelas 2-4 kembali meledak. Lucy Heartfilia berhasil membuat kedua _playboy_ tingkat teratas malu setengah mati pagi ini.

.

.

.

" _Ittai!_ Pelan-pelan Luce!"

"Ehehe, _gomen gomen_ , kukira perkataan Gray tadi serius,"

Setelah insiden _tamparan sayang_ barusan, Natsu dibawa ke UKS oleh Lucy karena merasa bersalah. Ternyata Lucy menampar di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Natsu ditampar sebelumnya, dan kini sakit dari memar yang dirasakan pemuda itu 2 kali lipat lebih parah.

"Yup, tinggal dikompres es, sekarang aku kembali ke kelas duluan, Natsu istirahat saja dulu 1 jam pelajaran, _jaa─_ " perkataan Lucy terputus, langkahnya juga terhenti karena tiba-tiba Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dulu Luce," ucap Natsu.

"Bel sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu Natsu, aku harus ke kelas," tolak Lucy.

Natsu mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya tanda ngambek, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Kalau fangirl-nya yang melihat pasti sudah pingsan karena anemia setelah nosebleed. Sedangkan Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat pemuda itu.

"Jam istirahat nanti kan masih bisa,"

"Nanti aku lupa," kata Natsu keras kepala.

"Baik, baik, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Lucy menyerah, karena sedari tadi Natsu tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu mengenai perkataan Gray yang kau anggap serius?"

"Ooh, maksudku adalah soal tamparan itu, kukira orang yang menamparmu adalah tanda bahwa orang itu sayang padamu," jelas Lucy sambil tertawa gugup karena Natsu memandangnya _horror_ setelah itu.

' _Ya ampun Luce, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau langsung percaya pada hal seperti itu,'_ Natsu membatin _sweatdrop,_ namun dalam sekejap menyadari perkataan Lucy.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu sayang padak─"

"Lu- _chan!_ _Sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk kembali!" seruan tiba-tiba Levy dari luar pintu UKS memotong ucapan Natsu.

" _Gomen_ Natsu, aku ke kelas duluan ya! Jangan lupa ke kelas pada jam kedua!"

Seruan Lucy merupakan hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum pintu UKS tertutup. Sebenarnya Natsu tidak perlu meninggalkan 1 jam pelajaran hanya karena tamparan _pelan_ di pipinya, tapi...sepertinya ia butuh waktu agak lama untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

' _Eh, kenapa aku seperti anak sekolahan yang jatuh cinta begini sih?!'_

Hoo, kau baru sadar ya Natsu? :v

* * *

"...oi _flame-head_ , berhenti mondar-mandir, kau membuat nafsu makanku menurun,"

Gray berusaha cuek memakan roti melon yang saat ini menjadi makan siangnya, tapi Natsu yang uring-uringan di depannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja─karena menjengkelkan bagi Gray. Ditambah kejadian sebelumnya membuat Gray benar-benar jengkel kepada _frienemy_ -nya. Bayangkan saja, begitu bel istirahat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah seragammu dari belakang, kemudian kau diseret sampai atap sekolah. Apalagi itu orang yang kau benci. Beruntung Gray sempat membawa makan siangnya. Dan setelah diseret orang itu hanya mondar-mandir di hadapanmu tanpa mengatakan apa maksud sebenarnya diseret tanpa alasan yang jelas tadi.

"KautidakmengertiGrayakupusingdanbingungolehperasaantidakjelasini," Natsu memang sering bicara tidak jelas kalau bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu tentang perasaan tidak jelas?" di luar dugaan Gray mengerti ya...

"...tunggu, kau mengerti yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Jawab saja Natsu,"

Gray memanggil namanya, berarti dia serius. Bagi Natsu meski Gray kampret dia tetaplah uhuksahabatuhuk yang dapat dipercaya dan paling mengerti dirinya. Eh, kenapa malah kedengaran ambigu ya? #abaikan _. Back to the story~_

"Ini sudah 1 bulan lebih, ternyata...Lucy gadis yang sulit ditaklukan," dan sang _playboy_ mulai bercerita.

' _Hoo, sudah kuduga ini tentang Lucy,'_ batin Gray seraya menyeringai tanpa disadari Natsu.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mendengarkan ceritanya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Begini-begini ia menghargai orang loh. Natsu bercerita mulai dari kejadian ketika pulang bersama Lucy di hari pertama gadis itu pindah ke sekolah mereka, berlanjut dengan banyak kejadian yang membuatnya malu setengah mati namun membuat Gray ngakak dalam hati. Sudah lama tidak melihat _frienemy-_ nya uring-uringan karena seorang **perempuan.** Biasanya juga Natsu yang membuat perempuan uring-uringan, ini malah terbalik. Rasanya lucu juga.

"Terakhir kau lihat sendiri kan? Di tengah kelas dia menamparku karena perkataanmu soal tamparan _sayang_ itu, di tengah kelas! Otaknya perlu direparasi ya?!" awalnya curhat, sekarang Natsu malah marah-marah macam cewek PMS.

Gray kagum pada Lucy, sungguh. Sebulan lebih sedikit dekat dengan Natsu membuat pemuda itu berubah seperti ini, patut diberi penghargaan. Mungkin ia akan mentraktir ramen untuk Lucy lain kali.

Begitu Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya, barulah tawa Gray yang ditahan sejak awal cerita meledak.

"Bwahahahahaha! Ngaca _flame-head_ , nilai pelajaranmu saja sering di bawah KKM, otakmu juga harus direparasi, sedangkan nilai Lucy tidak pernah di bawah 90," ejek Gray.

Sudah cerita panjang-lebar malah ditertawai. Natsu menyesal sudah cerita meski merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Cih, jangan mengingatkanku soal itu _teme!_ Ini soal...pengetahuannya tentang remaja, dia mudah sekali dipengaruhi perkataan sederhana, Lucy itu polosnya kelewatan untuk siswi berumur 16 tahun, bayangkan jika seseorang bilang kalau ciuman adalah tanda sayang, bagaimana kalau dia langsung mencium orang lain?!"

"Kalau malah menciummu?" pertanyaan dengan nada polos dibuat-buat terlontar dari Gray.

Krik. Krik. Oy itu jangkrik dari mana, bikin tegang aja.

Natsu bungkam dengan wajah terbakar. Membayangkannya saja sudah...

"PE-PE-PERTANYAAN APA ITU _STRIPPER_ SIALAN?! A-A-AKU SU-SUDAH BIASA DICIUM PEREMPUAN KOK! AKU TI-TI-TIDAK MASALAH S-SA-SAMA SEKALI DENGAN HAL ITU, AHAHAHAHA!" Natsu tidak mungkin bilang belum pernah ciuman sama sekali kan? Apalagi pada Gray.

"...tidak usah berteriak idiot, aku hanya bertanya, sebelumnya ketika kau membicarakan Lucy mencium orang lain kau terlihat marah, aku hanya ingin mengetes reaksimu jika kau-lah yang menjadi 'orang lain' itu, dan jujur, reaksimu di luar prediksiku," ujar Gray.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritamu saja, karena kalau kau mencari solusi itu ada pada dirimu sendiri, aku tidak bisa membantu apapun," Gray bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak berdebu, kemudian melangkah ke pintu untuk pergi dari atap sekolah. Namun sebelum itu, Gray menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu.

"Tapi ini baru permulaan _flame-head_ , ini baru permulaan," pemuda bersurai salmon itu sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Gray, namun untuk pertama kalinya Natsu Dragneel merinding melihat seringai lebar Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

" _Tapi ini baru permulaan flame-head, ini baru permulaan,"_ perkataan Gray terus terulang bagai kaset kusut, bahkan sampai ia pulang ke rumah dan berbaring di kasur untuk melepas penat setelah sekolah seharian.

"-tsu! Natsu! OI _OTOUTO!"_

GUBRAK! Sudah lamunan buyar, jatuh dari kasur, kepala kepentok ujung meja belajar pula. Oh, dan jangan lupakan teriakan yang membuat telinga Natsu berdenging sejenak. Natsu menatap tajam pelaku kesialannya barusan.

"Tidak usah teriak juga aku bisa mendengarmu _bakaniki_ ," ucap Natsu sinis. Iya, Natsu memang adik kurang ajar. (note:baka+aniki=kakak [laki-laki] bodoh)

"Bisa mendengarku eh? Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau mendengarku," balas Zeref─sang pelaku peneriakan─tak kalah sinis.

"Ck, iya iya, _aniki_ bawel, mau apa ke sini?"

' _Dasar adek durhaka,'_ batin Zeref sebal, namun tidak diperlihatkannya.

"Kau sadar tingkahmu aneh dan tidak jelas penyebabnya akhir-akhir ini?" Zeref bertanya balik.

Natsu menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya aku bertingkah aneh seperti apa?" Natsu menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi karena tidak merasa bertingkah aneh.

"Seperti...di kamar kau sering tertawa tidak jelas sambil memegang ponsel _(telponan dengan Lucy)_ , kadang pulang lebih dari jam makan malam _(makan malam dulu di apartemen Lucy),_ mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kamar _(menunggu balasan chat dari Lucy),_ wajah memerah tidak jelas _(...karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena memikirkan Lucy),_ dan tingkah aneh lainnya," jelas Zeref panjang lebar.

"BOHONG?!"

"Ck, tidak perlu berteriak di telingaku juga kan," Zeref menggerutu sambil mengelus telinganya yang barusan menjadi target teriakan sang adik. Sebenarnya Natsu sekalian balas dendam.

"Kira-kira sejak kapan aku bertingkah seperti itu?" Natsu kembali bertanya.

"Hmmm, sekitar sebulan yang lalu, mungkin?" jawab Zeref tak yakin.

' _Sebulan yang lalu? Berarti sejak Lucy pindah sekolah ke kota ini? Eh, memangnya dia ada hubungannya dengan sikap anehku ya? Tapi dipikir-pikir─'_

"Hei, kau melamun lagi," perkataan Zeref mengembalikan Natsu ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, maaf,"

"Natsu, kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku, aku kakakmu kan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari solusinya,"

"...jangan tertawa setelah aku bercerita,"

Zeref mengangguk, tapi tidak yakin.

Natsu bercerita dengan cerita yang sama untuk kedua kalinya pada orang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Berhubung author males nulis ulang, jadi baca aja lagi yang author ketik pas Natsu cerita ke Gray yak #plak

Dan yah...Zeref tidak menepati janjinya. Memang tidak ngakak seperti yang Gray lakukan, tapi pemuda berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya ini tetap saja tertawa meski pelan. Natsu yakin sebenarnya Zeref ingin tertawa keras seperti Gray.

"Ck, mana janjimu?" gumam Natsu bete.

"M-maaf, pffft, jadi ini penyebabnya? Gadis itu luar biasa bisa membuatmu yang biasanya mempermainkan menjadi dipermainkan, ahahahaha!" dan akhirnya Zeref tertawa keras juga.

Bercerita pada kakaknya mungkin pilihan yang salah, ternyata Zeref sama kempretnya dengan Gray.

"Ya ya ya, lalu apa solusi yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmmm, menurutku solusinya ada pada dirimu sendiri tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima jawaban itu, untuk masalah ini sebenarnya kau harus memahami perasaanmu sendiri terlebih dahulu, dan kalau kau sudah mengerti dengan perasaanmu, aku akan ada kapan saja untuk memberimu solusi, mengerti?"

Entah kenapa, 1 tepukan pelan Zeref di kepalanya cukup berhasil menenangkan perasaan rumit dalam dirinya.

"... _Arigatou nii-san,"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _ **Yah, dari judul chapternya juga udah Boy's Talk, mungkin kalian bakal tau isinya. Tenang, buat chapter depan bakal banyak Nalu moment~**_

 _ **Gomen, cerita ini makin membosankan, hontoni gomennasai m(_ _)m**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya minna... :D**_


End file.
